memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy class starships
This page contains starships. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available. USS Challenger (NCC-71099) }} The USS Challenger (NCC-71099) is a explorer. It was commanded by Fleet Captain Ultar Veshathur and made the flagship of Task Force Containment in 2376. As of 2410 the Challenger is under the command of Captain Geordi La Forge when it encounters the and another starship. In an alternate timeline of 2390, the Challenger was under the command of Geordi La Forge and was ordered to stop the , which was attempting to change history and prevent the crash of the , with the loss of all hands except for Chakotay and Harry Kim. However, they successfully restored the timeline despite the Challenger s orders to take them into custody. External links USS Concord USS Concord (CRC-06) was a starship launched on Stardate 58147.4 (2380) at the Alpha Centauri base, 4 light years from Earth. On Stardate 59574.2 (2381) Concord and her crew were taken hostage by a species known as the Horvak. On Stardate 60365.1 (2382) the Metrons punished Concord’s captain and an Orion's captain for a disagreement. During 2385 and 2386 (Stardate 63904.3), Concord played a vital roll in stopping the Borg. On Stardate 65504.3 (2387) Concord was saving a Romulan Warbird when it was pulled into the year 2010 by something unknown. USS Queen of the West (NCC-26965-A) | commissioned = 2380 | status = active | image2 = Galaxy-Class.jpg }}The '''USS ''Queen of the West (NCC-26965-A)' is a starship in service with Starfleet and the Federation during the late 24th century and was the second ship to bear the name. The ''Queen of the West-A began construction in 2373, months after the destruction of the [[USS Queen of the West (NCC-26965)|original Queen of the West]] was destroyed, was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2379, and was commissioned in 2380. She was placed under the command of Captain Harrison Randolph, a cousin of L. Arthur Randolph, the original captain of the Queen of the West. USS El Dorado (NCC - 1722-C) USS El Dorado(NCC - 1722-C): The El Dorado was a refit Galaxy-Class Starship that had a completely redesigned engineering section which included four warp nacelles; this was part of an experimental coaxial drive that folded space. The system was taken off-line after being proven to be unreliable (in the extreme.) During the first set of tests, the El Dorado was propelled into the Gamma Quadrant, stranded six months from the Idrian End of the Bajoran Wormhole; half the ship's systems were burned out, and 23% of the crew, mostly engineering specialists, were severely injured and killed. A junior officer, Lt. j.g. Richard Drake, was field-promoted to full lieutenant and chief engineer, and had to practically work by himself to make repairs. It took two weeks of round-the-clock work to restore minimal warp drive. The ship's junior doctor, Jaryd Harker, was also field promoted to full lieutenant and CMO, a position he held for the next four years. The second set of tests of the "Lattice Drive" propelled the El Dorado to Galaxy M-33 (a galaxy far, far away) where she was confronted by that area's "Galactic Empire" and its huge triangular-shaped ships that were fortunately enough two centuries behind the Federation in technology. The El Dorado was under the command of Captain Jose Sanchez. (See Last Unicorn Games.) Capt. Sanchez and other members of his senior staff regularly did work for Adm. Uhura and Starfleet Intelligence, when not on normal missions. As is evident from the photograph, the El Dorado had a normal Galaxy-''Class saucer section, with a modified engineering hull that had twice the decks of the normal engineering hull, and with four (two sets) of warp nacelles. As is originally intended, the Lattice Drive used the four nacelles to fold space. Now, with a normal warp core installed, the two sets of nacelles permit longer periods at high-warp 9.2 and higher (for up to 48 hours.) This is achieved by utilizing each set of nacelles in pulse/rest cycle. Otherwise, the ''El Dorado is a normal Galaxy Class Starship. Category:Galaxy class starships